AMAZONZ ~A.D. 2019~
|writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = Divine Wind ~A.D. 2031~ |next = Alpha and Omega ~A.D. 2016~ }} is the fifty-fourth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It is the first part of the tribute arc. It features the appearances of , , and , portrayed by and respectively. It also features the return of from the TV series, portrayed by . It also features the debut and only appearance of Taki Futurering Grease Blizzard and Zi-O W Form. Synopsis An epidemic outbreak causes humans to mutate into monstrous creatures known as . Can this have something to do with an Another Rider, or an experiment gone wrong? Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' : ''to be added *''The past, 2016/2017'': Due to the existence of Another Omega and Another Alpha, a time paradox is created. The events that occurred in the first and second seasons of Kamen Rider Amazons have been altered causing these consequences: **Jin and Haruka losing their powers due to the existence of their Another Rider counterparts, never happened. However, only Nozama Pharmacy and Nozama Preston Service existed shortly before they become defunct the moment Another Alpha and Another Omega showed up, this only leaves with no longer existing as a result. **Jin never went insane and lived a normal life with Nanaha. This also doesn't change the fact that they still give birth to Chihiro, this time fully human. Chihiro, on the other hand, knows that he still remembers the day he loses his powers as Amazon Neo. ** never joined 4C and lived a normal life before finding out Haruka was an Amazon. ** 's death and rebirth as a Sigma-type Amazon never happened. Therefore, not only this prevented her father from turning into an Amazon that killed her, she has no memory of Chihiro either. Cast * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : Guest cast * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |鳴滝|Narutaki}}: |高田 夏帆|Okuda Tatsuhito}} * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富|Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁|Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志|Taniguchi Masashi}} * |泉 七羽|Izumi Nanaha}}: |東 亜優|Higashi Ayu}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Notes *The title of the episode is based on the and of the Kamen Rider Amazons series. *This episode marks the first episode that Sougo uses the W ridewatch in conjunction with the Decade Ridewatch. Fittingly, due to W FangJoker's beserk nature to match that of the two Another Amazons. *During Taki's transformation to her Futurering Grease Blizzard Form, the statues of the Hokuto Smash trio and Grease merging at her in order; , , and and himself are references to the order of the death of each of the Hokuto Three Crows in both the TV series and in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. **It's also similar to the transformation sequence of Ultraman Zero's final form in Ultraman Geed. Zero's final form, Zero Beyond, consists with projections of Ginga, Orb, Victory, and X merging with Zero before he becomes Zero Beyond. *Another Omega and Alpha are killed by Ray. However, in the next episode, she reveals to have a "Plan B" in effect. External Links *AMAZONZ ~A.D. 2019~ at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode